this sucks
by ouran.fan55
Summary: The winter solstice is closing in and Jack has been turned into a girl, how humiliating, well Pitch will enjoy it, if you know I mean
1. Chapter 1

It was 4 days before the winter solstice and the guardians was getting ready, well almost all of them. Jack Frost the guardian of Fun was bringing snow days in Burgess. "Hey Jack." The kids said. "Hey guys." He said. The kids laughed as they played with Jack. "You guys know what's in 4 days?" Jack asked them. Some of them shook their heads. "The winter solstice, where you are at your most powerful, right?" asked one of the kids. "Yup." Jack said. Then one of the other guardians came to get Jack to get him to help. "Jack come on, we need your help." Said the guardian. "Aw, but Tooth I'm playing with the kids." Jack said before throwing a snowball. "Please Jack." Tooth almost begs. Jack sighed. "Fine." He said. "Yay, thanks, let's go." Tooth said taking Jack to the pole. When they got there the other guardians and the yetis were going slightly crazy. "Guys I got Jack." Tooth said. "Aw finally." One said. "What's that supposed to mean Bunny?" Jack asked. "You are supposed to be helping." Bunny told him. "I thought you did want my help after what happened last year?" Jack asked referring to when he accidentally froze over the workshop.

"True, fine just don't touch anything." Bunny said. "No promises." Jack said before going off somewhere in the workshop. While the other guardians were getting ready for the solstice, Jack wandered around the workshop, until he came to an unfamiliar part and saw something that peeked his curiosity. It was a weird looking snow globe. "What's this?" he asked himself. Bunny said not to touch anything, but what harm would be done by touching it? But when Jack touched it a huge flash came and knocked him out for like 10 to 15 minutes. "Ow, my head." Jack said and then he when he heard his voice. "Miss, are you okay?" Tooth asked him. "Tooth who are you calling Miss, it's me Jack. Ow my head." He said holding his head. "Wait Frost, is that you?" Bunny asked. "Yeah, who else would I be?" Jack asked. "Um." Tooth said before handing him a mirror showing that Jack was now a girl. "What the heck? How did this happen?" Jack asked. "Did you touch something you weren't supposed to?" Bunny asked. Jack then started to think. "There was this weird snow globe." He or she said. "What part of don't touch anything don't you understand?" Bunny asked annoyed. Jack just shrugged. "Wait a minute." Tooth said. "What?" Jack asked. "Jack your boobs aren't bigger than mine, are they?" she asked the transformed winter spirit. "Let's check." Jack said about to take off his or her hoodie. "Not here." Tooth said stopping the spirit.

Jack and Tooth left for 10 minutes and they came back Tooth was upset. "Tooth what's wrong?" Bunny asked. "How can Jack have the perfect female body?" she asked. "What do you mean?" another guardian asked. "North he, I mean she has perfect hair, flawless skin, perfect teeth, perfect ass, is skinny, and is almost a double D." Tooth answered. The looks on their faces meant, TMI. "Hey sorry Tooth." Jack said not feeling comfortable as a girl. North looked at Jack and thought. "We should start calling you Jackie now you're a girl." He said. "WHAT NO!" Jack protested. "Let's hope no one else finds out about this." Bunny says. "Right." Jack and the other guardians said, but they didn't realize that they were being watched from the shadows.


	2. Bother

It has been an hour and Tooth is still pouting. "Hey Tooth lighten up, we'll find a way to reverse this and you'll be back to the only chick guardian." Jack said trying to cheer her up. "So Jackie do you think you can last until the solstice?" Bunny asked. "Don't call me that." Jack nagged. "Well we have to call you something other than Jack, now that you're a girl." North said. "Well I'm going out." Jack said heading to a window. "No you don't." Bunny said grabbing Jack by the hood. "Hey let me go." Jack said trying to get free. "Jack, we need to make sure this isn't an issue, so stay here." Tooth said. "WHAT!?" Jack yelled. "Who knows who or what might take advantage of this." North said. "Fine." Jack said giving up. Bunny put Jack and Jack went to the couch and sat down, bored. "Oh and it'll be your fault if the workshop is frozen over." Jack said before starting to count down. "Fine go, but be careful." North said. "Free." Jack said before taking off.

The winter spirit brought winter to the places that needed it and snow days to places that didn't need it. But what Jack didn't realize, was that she was being followed by a horse nightmare. Jack landed in Burgess to see the kids even if she looks like a girl. "Well, well. Look who we have here." Jack heard an evil sounding voice say. "What the, Pitch?" He asked. "Jack Frost what happened to you?" Pitch asked the tone in his voices slightly changes. "It's none of your business Pitch." Jack said. "You best be careful little missy, you don't want any accidents, now do we?" Pitch asked with his evil tone. Jack got a concern look which made Pitch snicker. Pitch turn kicked Jack in the gut and grabbed her by her hair. "Hope you have nightmares." Pitch said before dragging Jack into the shadows to his lair. Sure enough Jack had the freakiest nightmare in the universe. Jack woke up in a cold sweat. "Morning Frost." Pitch said with a twitched smile. "Whoa." Jack said scooting away hitting a head broad. "What the hell?" Jack asked confused that she was in a bed. "Okay this guy is creeping me out.' Jack thought as the look in Pitch's eyes change.

Okay Pitch beat the living shit out of Jack and then Pitch gave her a bed. This doesn't makes any sense, then again neither does Jack turning into a girl. "Um. Get away from me." Jack said trying to get away from Pitch. "Aw don't be nervous, I won't bite." Pitch said.


	3. whoa

It's been about 30 minutes and Jack is very uncomfortable being around Pitch. "Pitch would you quit staring at me, it's creeping me out." Jack said while trying to escape, but can't find her staff. "Looking for this?" Pitch said holding up the staff. "Give that back Pitch." Jack said trying to get it back. " No." Pitch said. "Pitch I swear, you'll regret not giving me back my staff." Jack said in a females temper. Pitch just laughed at her, which made her growl. "What you going to do, clean some-" Jack interrupted Pitch's mocking question by kicking him in the balls, taking her staff, and flying back to the pole.

When she got back the other guardians where freaking out. "Hey guys." Jack called. "Jackie you're okay!" Tooth said giving her a hug. "Again with Jackie?" Jack asked. "Where were you?" North asked. "Burgess." Jack answered. "Why?" Bunny asked. "Pitch knocked me out and took my staff, but then I kicked his balls and took it back and flew back her." Jack said with a smile. North and Bunny got pained looks on their faces after Jack said that she kicked Pitch in the balls. "Hey guys are you okay?" Tooth asked them. "No." they said shaking their heads. Jack shrugged her shoulders and went to a room to rest. Jack whistled as she went to a room to sleep. "With the taste of your lips I'm a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under. With the taste of a poison paradise, I'm abdicated to you; don't you know that you're toxic?" Jack into a full on musical number. "Hey Jackie are you okay?" Tooth asked ruining the musical number. "Stop calling me that please." Jack said. Tooth laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" Jacked asked slightly whining. "Oh nothing." Tooth said ruffling Jack's hair. Jack yawned and left to head to bed. Jack couldn't help, but to feel sorry for what she did to Pitch. "Man, what is this feeling that I'm feeling towards Pitch?" Jack asked herself. "I don't like it." She said before falling into bed and falling asleep.

Tooth got worried and followed Jack. When she got there she saw a dark man, Pitch. "Pitch get away from her." Tooth said going to attack Pitch. "Would you shut up I'm trying to sleep." Jack said before freezing Tooth and Pitch and going back sleep. The rest rushed into the after hearing a crash after Pitch and Tooth thawed. "What's going on here?" Bunny asked. "I said I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Jack yelled freezing everyone and going back to sleep and waking up 15 minutes after that. "Whoa, what happened?" Jack asked after everyone thawed. "Pitch was standing over you and watching you sleep." Tooth said. "Okay creepy." Jack said "You then froze us." Bunny said "Me and Pitch twice." Tooth added. "Really?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded. Jack then got a pain in her pelvis. "Hey Jackie you okay?" Tooth asked. "Don't fucking call me that." Jack said sounding pissed. The room grew silent.


	4. the answer

After Jack was turned into a girl, she has been very very moody. "What could be going on with her?" Tooth asked worried looking at Jack who was crying in a corner. "I don't know." North said. "I think I have the answer." Bunny said handing the others a human annomy book. They read a section that Bunny was pointing at. "Oh." Tooth said looking back at Jack. "I didn't need to know that." NOrth said handing the book back to the rabbit. "So what happens to human women is happening to Jackie?" Tooth asked confused. "I said don't call me that." Jack said freezing the room. Jack left because of a headache and wanted to find a way to end her pelvis pains. "What the hell is going on with me?" she asked herself. "Oh just something that happens to a human woman." she heard Pitch say. Pitch's sudden apperence freaked Jack out. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Pitch said.

Jack wasn't easy about being around Pitch, for two reasons. One, Pitch is the Nightmare King and could use her fears against her, and two, Jack is now a girl. "Don't worry your pretty little mind, I won't do anything to you." Pitch said letting out his hand. Jack was hestitant about taking it, but he rpelvis and head says that she needs rest so she takes it. Pitch took Jack to his lair and gave her pain killers. "Thank?" Jack said confused before taking them and sitting down. "Jack do you know what you have become?" Pitch asked her. "YOu didn't call me Jackie, and no" Jack answered. "Yo have become a strong beautiful young woman." Pitch said walking towards Jack. "Yeah I know, and I want to be back to a dude." Jack said crossing her arms. Pitch chuckle and made it so that Jack was looking into his eyes. Uh Pitch what are you do-" Pitch cut Jack off by kissing her.

Back at the pole after thawing the room the guardians started looking for a way to reverse Jack's gender curse. "Did any of you find anything?" Tooth anked. "No sorry." Bunny said. North was pacing muttering something. "Hey North why was their a gender curse in a snow globe, in the workshop?" Bunny asked. "Well, I was holding it for Cupid." North said. Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose out of irritation. "But he gave a way to reverse it, but the there's a catch." North said. "What is it?" Tooth asked nervous. "First no sex, second Cupid and Jackie has to be here, and third Pitch can't know about this." North said. The other guardians nodded and went to look for Jack.


	5. Chapter 5: the search

They searched every where and couldn't find Jack. "Where could she be?" Tooth asked concerned. North started to think. "What are you thinking about North?" Bunny asked him. "Let's go to Burgess and investigate Pitch's lair." North said. "North why do we need to go to Pitch's lair?" Tooth asked. "We had been looking for an answer for over 2 hours and Jackie have been gone for 3 hours, so within those 3 hours, who knows if Pitch has kidnapped her." North said to the others before entering Pitch's lair. When they got there Bunny covered his nose. "It reaks down here." he said. North frowned and started looking around. Then when they came to a closed door, they opened it and saw Jack and Pitch sleeping in bed, with their close on the ground. "Pitch, you're dead." BUnny said going to attack Pitch. "Bunny no." Tooth said pulling him back. "Why ?" he asked. "You could hurt Jackie." Tooth said. Jack woke up and covered her chest the blanket. "Uh, it's not what it looks like." was the first words that popped into her head.

North Threw a snow globe irratated and dragged Jack through it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow." Jack said as she was being dragged by by the old Russian. "Vy luchshe nadeyus', chto vy ne postuchal." North said before letting go of Jack once they got to the pole. "Ow that hurt." Jack said. Tooth handed her some clothes and her staff. Jack left to change and came back rubbing her arm due to North's tight grip on it. "What gives guys?" she asked them. "We came up with a way to get you back to a guy." Tooth said. "Cool." Jack said excited. "But we have to wait 2 weeks before using it." North said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Cupid has to be here and hormones for pregnancy kick in after 2 weeks." North said. Jack started laughing at the pregnancy part. How could Jack Frost, the winter spirit, get pregant, even if turned into a girl.


	6. the wait

Jack felt like she was going to go mad over the wait, her upset stomach didn't help either. Not just that, her lack of energy. "Hey guys is it just me, or did my boobs get bigger?" Jack asked looking down her hoodie and noticed the change in their size. North had Tooth take notes on Jack's behavior. "Breast size change. Hmm." Tooth said writing in a notepad. Tooth then pulled out a human annomy book and put a book mark where the symptom of size of breasts change is. "Tooth why are you taking notes on me?" Jack asked. "Research." Tooth said before rushing away from Jack. "Okay then." Jack said before whistle and messing with some frost. Jack saw a huge tree topper and the words "don't touch it" popped into her head. "Hmm. Well it's not like North's gonna try to kill me if I touch it." Jack said going to touch the tree topper. "Jack don't touch that." she heard Bunny say. "Huh, why?" she asked. "That is how North keeps an eye on Pitch." Bunny said. "Oh, can I leave the pol-" "No Jackie, you can't leave the pole." North cut her off. "What why on, and stop what calling me Jackie." Jack said.

"When will these 2 weeks be over?" Jack asked impacient. "It'll end tomorrow." North said. Jack started cheering. "I will be a guy again." she said. "North, take a look these." Tooth said handing North her notes. "Okay, we'll pick a test the day after tomorrow." North said handing Tooth back the notes. "Do you think that Jackie's wait might stretch to 9 months?" Tooth asked North quietly so Jack wouldn't hear. "Maybe." North said. "What cha talking about?" Jack asked them. "Nothing." Tooth said. After the two days passed Jack wandered and and found a box with a note that said "take" on it. Jack was confused on it, but opened it and found a pregancy test. Jack stared at it. "Well let's get this over with." she said going to take it. She returned to the others more pale than ever and her eye twitching. "Jackie are you okay?" Tooth asked. "Yeah, just fine." Jack lied before seeing Cupid. "Hey there." Cupid said. "Hey." Jack said heading to a window. Then all of a sudden they heard laughing. "Son of a bitch. PITCH GET OVER RIGHT NOW!" Jack yelled and everyone froze in place. Pitch appeared right next to a now not so happy Jack. "Well hello my dear." Pitch said to Jack. "Do you know what you now put me though?" Jack asked furious. "What do you mean?" Pitch asked confused. Jack handed Pitch the "+" pregancy test. "Oh." Pitch said. "Yeah." Jack said. Pitch turned to Cupid and the guardians. "Well, if you don't mind me, but I'll be taking Frost." Pitch said picking up Jack. "Hey, kidnapping me isn't going to make the situation any better." Jack said trying to get free.


End file.
